For Love
by MissRAJ
Summary: What could go wrong when you have Vampires, Fairies, Werewolves, and shifters all together hmmmm... Come join Sookie on her new journey involving a prophecy, a evil ex boyfriend, and a nosy great grandmother! ESN is sure to follow rated T for now!
1. Sparkles

For Love

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.

I was sitting at home all by myself like I had been for the past three months, yep it had been three months to the day that my vampire had regained his memories 'not that I was counting' and it had been three months since Louisiana's vampire Queen had been over thrown by Felipe De Castro King of Nevada. And it had been 2 months and two weeks since my blood bonded 'whatever that means' had spoken to me and that was only to tell me that the King was giving me his formal protection, but I wasn't sad nope not me I'm a Stackhouse we don't mope!

"I was lounging on my couch watching Bridezilla when I heard it, it was singing the most beautiful singing I've ever heard I can't describe how it made me feel content, happy, at peace... yes that's the best way to say it I felt peaceful". I walked out my door the door my vampire had replaced for me after the old one was destroyed in the takeover and onto my old worn porch it was a little chilly fall was in full force on this November night. "As soon as I walked out onto the steps the trees started to sway in rhythm with the song I looked all around to try and find out were the melody was coming from but I couldn't pinpoint the direction it was as if it was all around me, it was as if the moon was serenading me and the trees were performing a ballet masterpiece." Then as abruptly as it began it ended I look around for any sign of "life" out there, but I was alone I hadn't even noticed that I had walked off my steps and was halfway to the thick forest at the opposite side of my house. That's the moment that my witch of a roomate decided to pull up with her were boyfriend Tray Dawson.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sook, are you okay?" Amelia came running up to me in a frazzled state 'Dear Goddess look at her she's freaking me out what the hell happend I was only gone for two hours, she was fine when I left now she sparkling how is she sparkling O shit O shit O shit' Amelia's thoughts trailed off after that into a full blown panic mode " Amelia I'm fine whats gotten into you and why are your thoughts screaming that I'm sparkling?"

"Sookie hun have you looked at yourself lately your like full blown rainbow, fairy dust sparkling"

I looked down at my hands and sure enough I was sparkling it was as if I had took a glitter bath but I had a blue glow as well " O shit Ames what is happening to me first the moon sings to me the trees dance and now I'm sparkling what in all that's Holy is going on" As if I wasn't a freak already with my telepathy and being 1/8th fairy ughhhhh will it ever end.

" I don't know sweety but I think we need to call that great grandfather of yours maybe he'll know something, and Sook what are you talking about moon singing and trees dancing?"

" We'll talk about it when Niall gets here I don't want to tell the story twice" As if on que I hear a "pop" and who should appear my fairy godmother Claudine and of course she looks like she just stepped of the Vogue runway and for all I know she just might have she's wearing a black flowing evening dress with silver buckled sandals her hair is cascading down her back in huge Auburn ringlets and of course she tops it all off with a huge diamond necklace that looks to be five carats at least.

"Witch" which is how she addresses Amelia

"Fairy" huh no blood loss there

" What's the occasion Claudine" I ask " Why you of course my dear the Prince has sent me to retrieve you and take you to the Fae realm, tonight we celebrate the Lady has chosen her heir" before I can even get a word of protest out of my mouth she latches onto my shoulder and I hear a pop and see a blinding light in front of me, I do the only thing any sane person would do I hold on tight and pray for this ride to end.


	2. Lover 3

Erics P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk in the middle of another boring meeting discussing the same thing we had been discussing for the last three months with Felipe De Castro my new King and his second Victor Madden when a sudden burst of power and peacefullness came through the bond that I shared with my lover. 'I wonder what my little fairy was up to perhaps she was playing with her witch or her fairy protector she wasn't in any danger I would know that but it was a little unsettling to say the least for one I don't trust witches they should all be burned at the stake and secondly fairies were devious creatures who were not to be trusted' the Kings question pulled me out of my thoughts of course me being a vampire my mind can multi task I answer his question with my answer.

"Well Sherriff we will be going I'm sure you have important bussiness to attend to with the ever so charming Miss Stackhouse please send her my regards I hope she gets to feeling better soon" of course this was a lie Pam and I came up with De Castro was entirely to interested in "MY" Sookie after she saved our undead lives from the stupid clunk Siegbert my former queens bodygaurd who was bent on revenge. After that unfortunate event the King had delved into questions about myself and my bonded head on he wanted to know every little detail of course vampires are possessive and secretive creatures ecspecially me so I avoided most of them only hinting at certain things just to get him off my back. I had even forgone contact with her not even a phone call for obviouse reasons the phones couldn't be trusted and I couldn't go to her for fear of being followed.

"Of course your magesty, Pam will see you out" right on que I opened my office door and there stood my child in her usual Fangtasia wear a black and red silk corset with a black leather mini skirt and red fuck me heels what can I say she never does things halfway but that's one of the reasons I made her.

"Master, Majesty, Victor" she nearly chocked the last name out through our child maker bond I could feel her irratation for Madden needless to say the feeling was mutual and the fact that Madded would be staying in New Orleans to oversee the production of the takeover just added more fuel to the fire.

I went at sat on my throne to enthrall the vermin as Pam called it and to be honest it's truly what they were with all the black pvc and dark makeup and some of them were paler than myself did they honestly think that vampires didn't enjoy seeing tans humans just look healthier. I had been enthralling for about an hour when all of a sudden I tasted anger in the air then fear pure fear, It took a moment for me to realize that all these emotions were coming from me but they weren't really coming from me they were coming from Sookie. I was up out of my chair and out the back door before any of the pathetic fangbangers could blink, I was about to shoot straight into the sky until as quickly as the emmotions came they dissapeared.

"Master, Eric, Master" I heard my child speak but it took me several moments to register what she was saying. The look she was giving me was one of utter shock and confussion and it was only then that Iooked around and noticed that I had literally demolished three of the waitstaffs vehicles my knuckles were bleeding and my clothes were torn to shreds.

"Eric what happend" I said the only thing that I could say " Sookie something has happend to 'my' Sookie, I can no longer feel her life force in the bond but it hasn't dissolved it's as though it's sheilded"

And of course that would be the time the pompus douchebag Compton makes his presence known, if it weren't for the fact that it would hurt 'MY' bondeds feeling he would have met his final death long ago.

"Eric were is muh Soooookkkkeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy what have you done, I knew you would hurt her we must go to her" thankfully my child being the evil bitch that she is bitch slapped him so hard one of his fangs popped out before he could utter another word out of that annoying mouth of his.

"Compton you and Pamela will go to Sookies by car take mine it's faster than your old man Lincoln Continental" and of course he would be the dumbass who ask " But it only has two seats were will you sit?" I smile a fangy smile and say " I have other means of transportation" with that I shoot off into the night to see about MY LOVER.

I hope your enjoying this so far this is my firt FF and I would love the reviews just to let me know if you think it's worth keeping. I have a stellar plot and I would love to continue if I choose to do so I'll update bigger chapters twice a weeks(hopefully) so *viking hugs* 


	3. What

Hi Everybody I'm sooooo sorry for the delay in this story I've had two weeks of snow and no internet connection...(cries big bloody tears)! Just wanted to let everybody know the next two chapters will be up later this week and I'm not going anywere can't wait to see what you all will think about were this story goes so without further ado here's a sneak peak of Chapter 3

I finally opened my eyes after the whooshing sound stopped and looked on in wonder, I looked over to Claudine who was grinning proudly we were in front of a castle it was made of the most beutiful stones with pink, green, and blue swirls constantly moving in all my life I had never seen anything like them I wanted to touch reach out and touch them but before I had a chance Claudine was inpatiantly tugging my arm towards the doors. The doors were made of solid gold and looked to be at least ten feet high it was flanked by 6 of the most lethal looking gaurds I've ever seen I could tell right away they were something completley differant than anything I had ever encountered before they just radiated power. The real kicker though was when they saw us coming they all bowed in unisom chanting "High Princess Brigant Emperess of all the realms" I expecantly looked at Claudine smiling like a loon so proud of my cousin seeing as how I assumed she had been made heir to the throne. That changed quickly when I looked over she was bowing to me as well. 


End file.
